It is well known to form a shoe with one or more spaced air pockets, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,355; 3,914,881; 4,133,118; 2,968,105; 4,170,078; 2,100,492; 4,129,951; 302,190 and 4,012,855.
However, none of these patents suggest the effectiveness and simplicity of my invention nor the comfort to the user achieved in wearing a shoe of my invention, as described herein.